Some kind of Miricle!
by luvcodyliney
Summary: Miley is stuck between Nick and a Zombie slayer. Who will she choose. What if Miley windes up pregnant. Whos is the father? Find out in this fic. R
1. The Party

Miley's POV

"Miley Stewart are you ready for your birthday party?" Lilly shouted form the living room of my large Californian home. Once I heard her yell I grabbed my shoes and ran out of my bedroom door.

"Yeah just let me get my shoes on Lil." I responded coming down stairs in a rush. Lilly sat on the arm of the couch and watched me tie my shoes.

"I have a question for you Miles, why in the world are you having your party at the park?" Lilly asked as I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge a took a sip.

"Cause I want to, It has a playground and my party is based on being a kid again." I said as we walked out the door and got into my black convertible. Lilly sighed and gave me a funny look.

"Miley a 24 year old woman having a Little Einstein party?" Lilly asked sarcastically as we pulled out of the drive and down the street.

"Lilly come on may I remind you of a certain 24year old that had an Elmo themed party for her birthday..Hmm." I spat back almost with a giggle.

"What I love Elmo." Lilly said as she sunk in the passenger seat.

"So Lil who did you invite?" I asked putting on my sunglasses.

"Well lets see Rico, Oliver, Luke and Jake Ryan." Lilly said as we neared the park.

"Cool very cool wait, YOU INVITED JAKE RYAN LILLY HOW COULD YOU." I screamed in realization at what she said. Lilly unbuckled and got out of the car.

"Miley stay calm everything will be fine." Lilly said with a smile.

"Ok, If your so sure." I said.

"Positive."

--

**LATER AT THE PARTY**

"Hey Miley you remember Jake don't cha?" Lilly asked as she dragged Jake to the snack table where I was standing taking a sip of punch but once I saw him I almost spit it out.

"Hello Jake." I said politely.

"Hey, happy 24th Miley." Jake said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks." I responded as Lilly left."

"So hows the (whisper) Hannah thing going?" Jake asked getting over his nervousness.

"Good but you do know I'm not just (whisper) Hannah Montana any more right?" I asked in a very low whisper.

"No I dint know that. But anyway how is that working out?" Jake asked with a smile.

"Oh well I'm still Hannah but I'm now in a band called East Numberland High. I'm one of the lead singers and Lilly is the other." I wisped as started to hear music playing in the background.

"Thats awesome Miley, but would you care to dance with me?" Jake asked as he held out his hand. With that I took his hand. As he lead me over to where everyone was dancing I saw Lilly give me a thumbs up. I smiled and started to dance with Jake.


	2. Dancing With a Prince

**Miley's POV**

"Jake your a grate dancer." I said as we both swayed along with the music. Jake had his hands place on my waist and I had mine on his shoulders.

"Thanks!" Jake replied as an awkward silence fell among us because I guess Lilly and Oliver thought it would be funny to put a slow song on. Jake just looked down at me with wide eyes.

"You...want to?" Jake asked as he choked out the words. I couldn't answer, part of me said yes but another part of me said no. He lives in New York Miley don't get attached. But hes soooo cute. So instead of answering I just ran. I couldn't do it. I couldn't dance with and I couldn't tell him no. Now I'm running down some dirty trail that has overgrown over the years in this stupid park there was absolutely nobody in sight. But soon my legs gave out from running as I neared a large wooden bridge that was about 10 feet above the flowing rapid like river below. That's when I got the most stupidest idea. Jump off the bridge. At that point I didn't know what I was doing. It was like my life was set auto pilot. All my worries seamed to go away as I stood on the ledge of the bridge. Instead I was thinking if I was going to survive the fall or not. Whats down in the river? Alligators, snakes maybe even bugs.

"Ok I'm gonna do this." I said as I took another step but thats when I saw Jake round the corner.

"MILEY!" Jake yelled. It startled me and I slipped.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." I screamed as I gripped onto the wood planks of the bridge to keep from falling to my death. I could hear Jake run faster.

"Guys, I found her but shes falling off the bridge!" I heard Jake shout as I looked up I met Jake's worried face above me.

"Jake..help me...please help me." I pleaded.

"Calm down. It's okay. I would never let you fall. But if you do I'll jump in after you." Jake said. I could see that he looked like he was about to cry.

"Wh...Why would you do that Jake. Jump in after me?" I asked him in shock.

"Because when you care about someone that is about to fall off of a bridge you do something like that." He responded with tears in his eyes.

"You care about me Jake?" I asked with tears in my eyes too.

"Yes, I love you Miles. And will you be my girlfriend again?" Jake asked as my tears stung my cheeks.

"Ye..yes Jake I love you too." I responded. But that's when I started to slip. Then I started to fall but Jakes hands soon gripped mine.

"I won't let you fall Miley." Jake yelled.

"Jake I can't hold on much longer. I'm sorry." I said as I pulled my hands away from his.

"MILEY, NO. GUYS HURRY SHE FELL. MILEY FELL!" Jake screamed. It seamed like it to forever to hit the water but once I plummeted under the icy water I couldn't come back up. My shoe lace was caught on something. All of a sudden I could see splashes in the water above my head. I started flail around so they could see me under the murky water. I'm pretty sure Oliver reached me first. I could tell by his shoes it's always Velcro for that boy. He grabbed my hand and started to pull but it was no use I was stuck good and running low on oxygen. But soon my world went black.

**Oliver's POV**

I was the first one to reach Miley. She was splashing around and I thought I could pull her up but that didn't work. Suddenly, she stopped splashing. Jake, Rico, and Lucas came running down. Jake dove into the water. Before I knew it he had pulled her up. We all helped carry her to the shore. All the girls were standing there waiting for us to bring her over. We laid her down and hoped for the best.

**Miley's POV**

I slowly found light and fluttered my heavy eyes open and looked around the unfamiliar room. I looked to the left of me to see Rico comforting a crying Lilly. Oliver, Lucas and Sarah were crying too. I didn't exactly know where I was. "Where am I?" I asked softly.

"Oh my god , did you guys hear that she awake!" Lilly shouted.

"NURSE! Come here quick." Yelled a very cute blond boy.

"What! Is she okay?" Yelped the very obtuse nurse.

"She woke up." The blond boy yelled in response. The nurse came over and checked me over.

"She looks good. Has she said anything yet?" Asked the nice nurse.

"All she said was 'Where am I.' Said the blond again.

"Talk to her I'll be back in a sec." The nurse said as she left the room.

"Miley how do yo feel?" The blond asked softly.

"I feel grate but who are you?" I asked with a frown on my face.

"Ha..Very funny Miley. Come on Jakes your boyfriend." Lilly said as Jake the cute blond left the room too. I really couldn't see me and him together.

"Yeah, and I'm Hannah Montana." I said giggling a little. Everyone gasped in shock. I guess I said something bad.

"Miley you are." Lilly whispered with her eyes the size of watermelons.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun sorry about the cliffy and sorry about the long wait I will be updating more OK.**

**Luv, luvcodyliney** **:)**


	3. OH BOY!

**Miley's POV**

"Lilly, don't be silly. I could never live up to that." I said giggling more.

"Wait. You remember Lilly but not me. Who else do you remember?" Jake yelled as he came back into the room.

"Well Oliver, Sarah, Jackson, my daddy, Lucas, and Rico." I responded nicely.

"Why don't you remember me?" Jake wailed sadly. Thats when I got a little pissed off.

"You know what I don't even know why I'm here. Okay so you can just shut-." I started to yell but I quickly went into shock and the world went black again.

**Jake's POV**

"Why don't you remember me?" I asked sadly.

"You know what I don't even know why I'm here. Okay so you can just shut-." Miley started but then fell back onto the bed.

"Miley thats not funny. Come on wake up." I said as I shook her.

"Jake shes not playing shes gone into shock, call the nurse." Lilly shouted as she ran over on the other side of Miley.

"Oh boy...!" I cried. I couldn't stop crying. Miley's body was violently shaking.

"I won't let you go." I whispered to Miley softly. Soon the doctor ran in.

"I need everybody out." He yelled. Everyone fled out the door but Lilly and I stayed put.

"But I can't leave her." I pleaded in tears. Lilly gripped onto my arm and pulled me away.

"Come on Jake she'll be just fine." Lilly said softly as we exited the room. But I looked back at Miley's shaking body. **You'll be Ok**. I thought. **You have to be Ok.**

**Lilly's POV**

We were all sitting outside of Miley's room and nobody has said a word since we left. The doctors have been in there a wile and I'm getting worried.

"Ok shes alright." The doctor said as he emerged out of the room. Apparently nobody had seen him come out.

"She should wake up soon." The doc said again as everyone looked up at him.

"Oh Thank God." Jackson cried.

"Can we see her?" Mr. Stewart asked as we all stood up.

"Yes but I need to talk to you." The doctor said as he pointed to Jackson and Mr. Stewart. We all went in and left the two men out with the doctor.

**Jackson's POV**

"What is it doc?" Dad asked nervelessly. We didn't need another loss in the family.

"Miley as I told you is stable but we think she might have some internal bleeding. We are still waiting for the tests to finish up, So nothings for sure yet." The doctor explained to me and my dad.

"Alright, is it Ok If we go see her?" Dad asked as he grabbed the paper work the doctor handed him. The doctor just smiled.

"Yes go right ahead in, she should be waking up soon." He said than walked away. Then we both entered my baby sisters room.

**Miley's POV**

I hear sobs. Why? What happened? The last thing I remember is falling off that stupid bridge. I told Jake sorry and let go of his hand. I opened my eyes just a bit to see Jake crying next to me.

"Jake baby don't cry. I'm Ok now." I said as I pushed his long bond hair out of his face and creased his tear stained cheek and smiled. Jakes face shot up and looked at me in shock.

"What. Oh my god Miley you called me Jake. Miley you remember me." Jake yelped as he griped my hand and smiled back.

"Of course I remember you silly. I have to remember my own boyfriend." I said as I ruffled his hair a bit. Jake leaned down and place a soft kiss on my lips.

"What was that for." I asked as he smiled.

"For staying with me. You didn't leave me and for that I love you." Jake said sweetly. I smiled back at him.

"I love you too Jake."

**AWWW HOW SWEET!! PLEASE REVIEW **

**LUV, luvcodyliney**


End file.
